deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Featured Clans
Featured clans Looks like when you're marking Featured Clans, you forgot the Violence. Omnipotence. Impromptu. Destruction (V.O.I.D) clan. As far as I could see, it doesn't appear in the main Featured Clans roster. Please, fix that for me. Insert Your Name Here 08:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yup, you were right, fixed. Sovq 08:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: SAS Looks approved. Mark it in! Insert Your Name Here 10:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) -RE: good choice, definitely a good clan. 16:19pm GMT Avenging Death This clan has done all the needed for it too be a featured clan, If there is a problem reply pls.. ^^ thx :Just because you have made a clan with 'not very good' appearance, little activity doesn't mean I can feature it. Please post a reason of why should your clan be worthy to be featured. :I know how any new clan on the Wiki wanted to be 'featured' (check previous talks). But so far, only SAS had what it takes to be featured. Maybe you should try and learn from them. Insert Your Name Here 00:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :(Protip: You're 2 posts away from post requirement for clan making. Which is illegal. (trollface) 'KERBEROS' Request permission to add kerberos to featured clans: *The clan has to be alive at the Dead Frontier forums. DONE http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=524979 *The Clan Template has to be fully filled out and must include a unique clan logo. DONE *The clan page has to include at least a background story and / or description of the clan, a list of existing ranks and the members in each rank as well as the requirements for joining. DONE http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/KERBEROS / Members We have 50 players from lvl 50+ to 130+.(not still added all) *The clan page has to be well designed and must include both important information about the clan in text as well as some related pictures and potentially videos of the clan. DONE The clan have a YouTube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/55900117 Website: http://www.clankerberos.site40.net/index.php A lot Of screenshots in thread and in the website: http://www.clankerberos.site40.net/index.php?file=Gallery Reason: Its The Best Stable Spanish Clan. We talk every day with the mic in ventrilo program. It is the alternative for people who do not speak English and want a clan. If you look at the signatures of the clan, each has the country and in the coming hours. This is the list of countries in the clan: (click the picture to better quality) argentina, bolivia ,chile ,colombia,costarica ,cuba ,r.dominic ,salvador ,Ecuador G.ecuator, guatem, honduras , Mexico, nicaragua, panama, paraguay, Peru, PuertoRico ,España , uruguay ,Venezuela. *Note:The forum titles is in English to guide people with English language, and useful information in Spanish to the community Thanks for your time and hope to review the community in Spanish att: RelihSoldier Relih ---- :Kay. Insert Your Name Here 10:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay Insert Your Name Here I believe we have had conflicts before on this matter, yes i know I was way to premature to ask before. I do believe now after a long time that our clan deserves to be featured, I have a few reasons for this: I have quite a few reasons behind this request: 1. Mass growth of members, we have 30 and counting 2. The development of a spanking new website, www.insanitiesangels.weebly.com 3. We have a fully functioning; Bank, Armoury, Medication store, Food store, Ammo store made only to profit members. 4. Have had major improvements on the general leadership outline (As seen in our wiki page's Regiment Layout) 5. Have had the most editing members for quite a while now 6. I have been involved in some MASSIVE de-bulking of our page, removing unesecary stuff 7. Would love to be more recognised 8. Have the support of sovq, as stated on his talk page. I would greatly appreciate your support and or understanding on my view of this matter. : Kay. I still want a little bit more efford on the clan thread, but since you have worked hard for it, I'll add you to the Featured Clans. : Insert Your Name Here 13:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah sorry its just been busy with the whole 'Website thingy' : Thank you very much for your support, much more to the clan thread is on it way. Viking Clan I would like to recommend Viking Clan for a featured clan. Why should Viking be a featured clan? Here are some facts: #Viking Clan became a member of the established clans of Dead Frontier in two months. The two month wait included; recruiting 10 or more clan members, reaching level 25, reaching 250 forums posts, have 10+ pages on the clan thread, banners, signatures, videos, etc... #The clan is alive on Dead Frontier's forums. We gain 2-3 new members every week. We have 1-3 new pages started each week as well. #The clan's template is completely filled out. This includes; banner, leadership, playing style, website, forum thread link, recruitment requirements, main language, and the main timezone. #The clan's page has all the information a prospective recruit needs to know. From ranking to the backround, the clan's page is filled with tons of info (including trailers). These are the reasons why Viking Clan should be a featured clan. It is new, yes, but has shown (to me) remarkable growth. As stated on the featured clans page... "The list of "Featured Clans" is a handpicked list of clans, which often have a high position within the Dead Frontier community, but it also includes upcoming, young clans who have shown a good deal of motivation to make their clan great by - for example - creating an outstanding design on their own page here to present themselves to the public." Viking Clan is new, but has shown effort in trying to garner respect in the Dead Frontier community. If what is said here is true, and you do pick "upcoming, young clans," I see almost no reasons why Viking Clan shouldn't be picked (or at least heavily contested between moderators for admission). I sincerely hope that you will consider Viking Clan for a featured clan. Please contact me when you make your decision via my talk page or through this page (whichever one is easier). Hydromi Tad "Finns have the power of darkness, Finns are wizards!!" 00:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) S.T.A.R.S. Clan Thread Link Wiki Link Based on the links above, you will find we fit all the requirements: We are active and alive, we have a back-story, we have a new roster system, we have graphics and links on our thread, our Insignia is custom to the game (note the Fairview part), and our template is filled out. I feel we should be added to this list because: -We have been around for 3 years -We are the only other Resident Evil themed clan to survive a long period of time -We meet all requirements both here and on the forums -We just re-released the clan with a complete overhaul done on design and setup If you have questions or need more details, please contact me. STARSMember930 04:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for having to wait too long to get an answer. : The previous clans who wanted to become a Featured Clan were new, unknown clan, so I won't require a lot. But, since you guys have a mature clan, I'll have to ask you: What exactly has your clan do to help the community, and do you have any impact, if at all, on the population. Still, I'll acknowledge and appreciete that this is the only RE clan that doesn't 'fucking' crash after 3 hours of operation. Insert Your Name Here 08:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : At this time, about 95% of the clan is new members that vary around. 50% of our staff is new members. In this way, we are taking in people who need a clan and are helping them gain friends, comrades, and helping them to have fun. We are in the process of trying to get events regulating more often for our allies and members; this helps us connect and network with other clans. At this time, we are actively taking in members and hoping to turn players 20+ into more mature players who are able to succeed here. : As far as status goes, having been on Dead Frontier since 2009, I am known around, especially in clan discussion. I currently run the List of Established clans/guilds; in this way, I personally am aiding the clan community by keeping strict regulations. These regulations help the clans start off in better spots and contine to thrive. : STARSMember930 06:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I would say that your clan (imo) qualifies to be added to the featured list. The only thing that makes me hesitant to say so is the 'warning' right at the beginning. I understand the sentiment of wanting to be the only ones that edit the page, but I don't think a featured clan's page should start out with a threat. If you are willing to re-word the warning to make it 'nicer' or remove it I will go ahead and add you to the list. --Tlim 11:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :: I will reword the warning a bit more nicely and add an explanation behind the why. :: STARSMember930 00:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I have added the clan to the list. --Tlim 10:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you very much. :: STARSMember930 15:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The 489th Division The 489th Division has been around for many years. It has a large, active, and a very generous community of players. The 489th Division hosts around several events per day for active members and has very dedicated leaders who make this possible. The 489th Division is not simply an old clan from, 2d but is an active clan even in 3d who's numbers grow daily! *The 489th Division has a very detailed clan page including: A back story, clan pictures, and even a ranking system for it's members. *The ambition of the 489th Division is to make create a friendly environment for new people and veterans to enjoy dead frontier to the fullest. Offering assistance or even just helpful advice. Thank you for taking the time to consider adding the 489th Division to the "featured clans" listing. Bashy™ 02:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : You have a... not very impressive application. Another fact: the 'Forum Thread' is supposed to be filled with the clan thread in DF, to confirm your clan's existence in the game, while your link goes to the 'Website'. : So at this point, I'm going to reject your request. GL bye. Insert Your Name Here 08:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) We at Blackthorn Asylum would like to Request a spot at Featured clans, as their leader i believe we would deserve this due to we started early in the game (November, 2009) and we continue to thrive with our inner workings being that we work as a Collective of sorts (making sure each member gets the help he or she needs no matter what) and that we thoroughly screen each applicant for intelligence and dedication to the game and Clan. through our years of hard work we have finally become a Established clan on The List of Established Clans & Guilds and no matter what bumps we have hit on the path of hardships we have hit we have overcome each to become the clan we are today. Thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope i hear from you. xI Nyarlathotep Ix aka -I- Nyarlathotep -I- 02:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC)